darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
460
Joshua has Barnabas chained up in his coffin. Meanwhile, Victoria is hanged for witchcraft. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There in the village of Collinsport, Victoria Winters has been unjustly accused of witchcraft. And on this day she will be hanged by the neck until dead. And another she has known, Barnabas Collins, faces a final and ultimate destruction. Barnabas enters Collinwood and goes to the study to confront Nathan Forbes. As he opens the study door, Nathan shoots a wooden arrow into Barnabas. He screams in pain but manages to pull the arrow out, telling Forbes the arrow did not hit his heart. Nathan screams out as Barnabas approaches. Act I Barnabas has killed Nathan, and Joshua Collins has Ben Stokes bury the body. Joshua tells Barnabas in the study what must be done: People will be told that Nathan simply left Collinsport abandoning Millicent when she became penniless. The marriage between Nathan and Millicent will be annulled as if it never happened. Millicent herself only barely remembers having a suitor named Nathan Forbes whom she rejected and sent away. Barnabas begs Joshua to shoot him with the silver bullets immediately to end the curse forever. Joshua begs off saying that he will do so later at sunrise while Barnabas is asleep. Joshua also reveals other plans: to adopt Daniel and be a better father for him. Joshua plans to tell others Naomi died a natural death instead of suicide just as he will have history say that Angelique and Barnabas were never married. Barnabas asks his father for two last requests. He would like Ben to be freed for being such a loyal servant and for something to be done to save Victoria. Barnabas asks Joshua to forget he ever existed, but Joshua says he can't do that. Dawn approaches, and Barnabas leaves the study to go to his coffin in the mausoleum. Joshua gets out his pistol and the silver bullets. Act II In the secret room of the mausoleum, Joshua finds that he cannot shoot Barnabas. He tells Ben to affix a silver cross to the inside of the coffin facing Barnabas, then chain the coffin securely shut. Ben binds the coffin with chains and locks and says good-bye to Barnabas. Act III Back in the study, Ben confirms that Barnabas is trapped. Joshua reveals to Ben that Barnabas requested his freedom. Joshua gives Ben $100 and tells him that he may go wherever he chooses. Riggs arrives with a letter from the governor. The request to stay Victoria's execution was denied. In the Collinsport Jail, Victoria and Peter are allowed five minutes together before her jailers take her to the gallows. Act IV Victoria and Peter declare their love for each other. Peter vows to Victoria that somehow, some way, he will find her in another time and place, and she must remember that. She promises to remember as she is led away. At the gallows she is asked if she wants a mask, to which she nods. She recalls Peter's vow to find her, and then she is hanged. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Howard Honig as Gaoler * Timothy Gordon as Spectator * Paul Craffey as Spectator * Scott Upright as Spectator Background information and notes Production * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Joshua: Goodbye Barnabas; Victoria: recalling Peter's voice. * TIMELINE: 9pm at the start of the episode. Day 187 begins, and will end in 461. Nearly sunrise. Bloopers and continuity errors * After Barnabas pulls the arrow from his chest, Jonathan Frid tells Nathan, "It didn't hit me, Forbes! It didn't hit me!", which is obviously incorrect. Consequently, an additional line appears to have been dubbed in post-production by Frid to clarify things a bit: "You didn't hit my heart!" * As Vicki waits in her jail cell to be taken to the gallows, Peter tells her that, just as she traveled through time and found him, he will find her. The problem: this only makes sense if Peter somehow knows in advance that Vicki will survive the hanging and return to her own time. (He could have been talking spiritually, that they will be reunited in heaven.) * The casket in the Collins mausoleum where they chain up Barnabas is facing the opposite way, opening to the left, and it is further to the right as compared to when Willie freed Barnabas in 1967. * In the scene where Ben chains the coffin, the door to the room should have been opened. But the scene starts with the door closed. The door then mysteriously opens on its own accord. * In 1796, it is unlikely that Joshua would have received a response from the Governor on the same day he sent his request about Victoria to the Governor, who was likely down in Boston. * During the execution of Victoria, the noose is so loose around her head there is no way it would have harmed her. * Joshua is so concerned about the possibility, however remote, of someone finding the secret mausoleum room and freeing Barnabas, that it seems strange he never once thought of bricking up the entrance to the room, or in some other way disabling the mechanism that opens the door. * As the hangman is testing the rope, the camera angle flips upward to reveal stage lights above the scaffold. * As the hangman completes his testing of the rope, a crew member can be seen before the camera ducking past to the left. * With the camera moving in as the hangman loosens the weighted sack from the rope, another stage light becomes visible. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 460 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 460 - Eats, Shoots and Leaves The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 460 Category:Dark Shadows episodes